PCVD machining of an optical fiber preform rod is implemented through an optical fiber preform rod deposition lathe, and the PCVD machining process is performing plasma chemical vapor deposition inside a pure silica glass liner, and during the deposition, the pure silica glass liner is sealed and clamped by rotary seal chucks at two ends thereof; the rotary seal chuck seals the rotary seal chuck itself and two ends of the glass liner while clamping the glass liner and rotating at a constant speed, so that chemical gas participating the deposition flows from one end of the glass liner to the other end in sealed state, and the inner pressure in the liner is kept to avoid the leakage of the chemical gas and entrance of the external gas, thereby ensuring the quality of the deposition machining of the optical fiber preform rod. The dynamic seal performance of the rotary seal chuck is critical here. A dynamic seal part of a conventional rotary seal chuck is a rubber seal ring structure, which has the following defects during use: first, in order to ensure the seal performance, a linear contact area of the rubber seal ring must ensure an enough amount of compression, and a contact area of the inner ring and outer ring of the rubber ring and a rotation shaft as well as a fixed shaft must be large enough, so that not only great rotation friction is generated, but also the rubber part is inevitably worn, and therefore, the seal performance of the rubber seal ring is deteriorated after being used for a period of time, and the service life of the whole chuck device is short; second, sweeps generated by wearing of the rubber seal ring fall into an inner hole of the rotation shaft and is fixed to the chemical gas to contaminate the inner cavity of the glass liner, thereby affecting the deposition quality of the glass liner, which may cause an inferior work piece or even scrap when being serious.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.